punchlineanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Yūta Iritatsu
Yūta Iritatsu (伊里達 遊太 Iritatsu Yūta) is the main protagonist of Punchline. Yūta, originally Pine, had an accident regarding switching bodies, and resulted to Yūta taking over Chiyoko's body, thus, having a male gender but a female body. Appearance Yūta is a young, lean teenager of average height. He has short assymetric black hair with bangs reaching past his eyes. Upon changing through the Yubamenshification process, the color of his eyes and hair change. His eyes go from a medium brown to a bright gold and his hair changes to a bright scarlet red. Yūta's choice of attire consists of a black, long sleeved vest over a dark red hoodie, a pair of black shorts over grey leggings and a pair of reddish brown laced boots. Personality Yūta is a seemingly average, normal guy, who gets embarrassed and goes beet red after he sees a girl's panties. He cares deeply for his childhood friends Guriko and Chiyoko and hopes of reuniting with them. Plot History Yūta was one of the victims during the Hijacking Bus Incident. Momentarily, Strange Juice appeared, fighting the Qmay Group, which Yūta had witnessed. He stumbled and was knocked out halfway, as the bus was swerving because there was no driver. When he woke up, he saw Lovera's panties, resulting in him Yubafying. Dashing forward, he grabbed Teraoka, who was holding Strange Juice at gunpoint, and threw themselves into the ocean. Yūta was fell unconscious in the water, but was brought out of the water a few moments later by Strange Juice. After a quick conversation, the wind suddenly blew under Strange Juice, to the extent that Yūta was able to see her panties. He releases a massive nosebleed and was knocked out once more. It is during this unconsciousness that his future self comes as possesses him. As he is Yubafied while unconscious, his future self knocks his spirit out of his body, starting the events of the time loop. Synopsis Upon waking up, he is greeted and startled by Chiranosuke the cat. After learning the room he is in, Yūta was surprised by the cat's appearance, also learning that he, and the cat, of are spirit entities. Chiranosuke then showed him two cats having a intercourse and a live video of his room, with the actual body of Yūta. In disbelief, Yūta tried to went to his room, but is blocked by the barrier talismans (placed by the one possessing in Yūta's body) in his own room, which prevented him to do so. The cat then explained that he didn't just leave his body, but also another spirit entity entered his body, which he cannot enter unless it leaves. The only way to get back his body is to find Nandala Gandala, the sacred book whereas there is a spell of secret ritual to take back a possessed body, and is located someone in the room of the Koraikan House. After the cat left, Yūta decided to find the book, on which he suspects that the said thing is in Ito's room. Trivia * Curiously, the Yubification while in Rabera's body results in a pink hair transformation, rather than a variation of Rabera's natural green or Yuta's Yubafied red. References Category:Character Category:Male Character